


Terrible Story #5

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #5

  
  


**Terrible Story #5**

Duncan MacLeod is at the airport, waiting to greet his old friend, Wu Ching. Ching is an importer who provides Mac with many of his antique treasures, at excellent prices. When Ching called that he was coming to Paris for a few days, Duncan insisted on extending the hospitality of his barge, even stocking his fridge with Ching's favorite...Budweiser beer. 

Ching adores his Budweiser, cannot conduct business, or relax without a can or bottle handy. Mac happily accommodates him, whenever he's in town. 

The plane is late. Hours late. Mac waits patiently; he has no other pressing plans. 

Meanwhile, Methos has come by the barge, sees that Mac is away, chucks off his shoes, immediately makes himself at home with Mac's music, some snacks and, of course...the beer. 

Mac waits. 

Methos drinks. 

Finally, the plane lands, warm greetings exchanged and the two friends drive barge-ward, Ching's tongue watering for that first taste of icy cold, tingly Budweiser. 

They enter the barge, catching Methos holding the last can, about to change a CD. 

Mac darts to the fridge, finding it bereft of beer, angrily confronts Methos...'Well, what do you have to say for yourself?????' 

And Methos replies... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Apologetically.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

With those appealingly sad puppy dog eyes.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

'I am remorseful. Inside me is the Bud of Ching's.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #6   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
